


That damn vodka

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Party, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find themselves handcuffed together after a party the night before, and they don't have a key</p>
            </blockquote>





	That damn vodka

Dean wakes up, thirsty and with a sore throat.  _That damn vodka._  He rolls over to get out of bed, and immediately bumps into someone.

"'M sorry," he mutters before rolling the other way.

Suddenly, he stops and feels something tugging at his hand. A handcuff.

His face grumbles. He didn't remember having any kinky sex last night. Not that that he would have remembered anything.

Hell, he doesn't even know whose bed this is. How many drinks did he have last night? He is still wondering when he feels the tugging again, this time because the other person wakes up.

"Hey, if you could unlock us, that'd be grest because I need to take a piss and i have a sore throat," Dean tells her.

The reply is anything but what he had expected. Because that's not a she.

"I don't have a key, Dean," the gruff reply comes.

_"_ _Cas_ _?"_

Great, now he is handcuffed to Cas, on a bed in a strange house and he needs to pee and to drink.  _That_ _damn_ _vodka_ _._

"I could walk with you, and you can drink if you want," Cas says. He sits up and immediately grabs his head, causing Dean's hand to wave in the air next to Cas' head.

"Yea that's what comes after yesterday... You'll get used to it," Dean assures him. He's had a hangover so many times, it doesn't even matter any more.

Together, they manage to sit up and walk to the small bathroom where Dean grabs some painkillers and a glass of water. "Drink," he says.

"Are you mad? I never take more than one painkiller at the time!" Cas almost yells, but his headache causes his voice to go back to an usual volume.

"You want this to be gone or not?"

Cas sighs, nods and takes the painkillers.

Dean pees while cas covers his eyes with his hand. It's uncomfortable, with Cas' other hand so close, but Dean manages to keep his dick under control.

When they stumble downstairs, some other people are awake already, having coffee and more painkiready. Dean gladly takes the coffee and Cas just asks for more water.

They get a few comments about being handcuffed together, but they simply inore it. No one knows how they ended up like this. No one knows where the key is.

Once Dean has stuffed some cereal into his mouth, they decide to leave and ask a professional to open the lock.

"Dean?" Cas asks, voice unsure.

"Hmm?"

"I don't like the feeling of those handcuffs, can I hold your hand?"

Dean sighs. "Sure," he decides. It was already weird to wake up, handcuffed to his friend, in a strange bed, so he could handle this.

Or so he thought.

Because once Cas slips his hand into Dean's, Dean gets a feeling in his stomach, and it's not a nasty one. Cas' hand fits in his like it belongs there, like it should've always been there.

People on the street smile at them. Dean can imagine how they must look; 2 boys looking hungover (well, they are), walking on the street, holding hands and handcuffed together.

When they arrive in the store, the man says he sure can unlock them. "You're cute together," he adds.

"We're not.." Dean starts but the man interrupts him.

"Well if you wanna keep it a secret, you should let go of his hand and look less heart eyes at him. However, you two fit together."

Dean quickly lets go of Cas' hand and holds them forward to the man.

"How did you end up like this anyways?" He asks while getting the stuff he needs.

Dean shrugs. "We woke up like this after a party," he explains.  _That_ _damn_ _vodka_ _._

The man nods and soon Dean and Castiel are free again, rubbing their wrists. They thank the man and Dean gives him a few dollars he finds in his pockets but he gets them back.

"Buy some food for you and your boyfriend, you need it more than I do right now," the man says.

Soon, both Dean and Cas are almost watering over their burgers before taking a huge bite. The burgers are delicious and Cas moans softly before covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make that sound," he apologizes and keeps silent till they finish their burgers.

When they're on their way to find a way back home, Dean automatically grabs Cas' hand, and lets go as fast as he grabbed it. Cas doesn't say anything.

The people still stare at them, smiling like they know something. Dean doesn't understand it, they aren't even holding hands.

The burning sun is not the best remedy for a hangover and both Cas and Dean feel their headaches come back.  _That_ _damn_ _vodka_ _._  They need painkillers, and soon.

When they walk by a bench, Cas immediately sits down, patting the spot next to him for Dean. "I need a break," he says, his head in his hands. "I've never drank so much before and I don't know where our houses are and I just need to sit down for a moment."

Dean thinks otherwise. "C'mon, Cas. If you don't stand up now, you'll fall asleep on that bench. Trust me, it happens before you even realize." And he takes Cas' hands in his to get him up.

Cas weighs less than Dean had expected and suddenly, Cas is right in front of him. "Yea, we probably should..." Dean says, not letting go of Cas' hands.

"Dean, why didn't you say anything when that man said I was your boyfriend?" Cas asks.

Dean sighs. "Because he was walking away already and I didn't want to yell because my head hurt."

But Cas is not done yet. "Would you be ashamed if I was your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Then why haven't you asked yet?"

_Wait_ _,_ _what_ _?_

"Wait, what?"

Now Cas is the one to sigh. "I talked to a few people last night. They said you like me and they got the 'amazing' idea to handcuff us together." He makes the quote signs with his fingers.

"You wouldn't... You wouldn't mind?" Dean asks, still unsure.

"Dean, look at me. I am walking here with you, hungover and we don't even know the way to home. Do I look like I mind it?"

He didn't. He looked as serious as ever, which didn't say much because Cas was serious most of the time. But this time, something sparkled in his eyes.

"Would youuubemyboyfriend?" Dean asks as fast as possible, not knowing how to ask those things.

Cas smiles. "Yes, Dean. I'd like that."

"Okay," Dean whispers, shy as ever. He starts walking and grabs Cas' hand back, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

They walk like that for another few minutes before Dean finally dares to ask. "Can I kiss you?"

He turns his head sideways to see Cas nod. His hands raise to Cas' face, pulling it closer. "Thank you," Dean whispers before he softly kisses Cas' lips.

As Cas slids his arms around Dean's waist, Dean decides that their parents can wait. They'll walk home later. But right now, cas is all that matters.

He smiles through their kiss as he deepens it. Cas tastes like honey and somewhere, Dean even tastes vodka.

_That_ _damn_ _vodka_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
